Packaged semiconductor structures can be negatively impacted by exposure to environment, particularly moisture. The semiconductor structures typically include dielectric materials on various surfaces, which may be permeable or otherwise may crack or become defective, enabling moisture to penetrate the electrical circuits. The moisture may cause short circuits, as well as disintegrate the components within the packaged semiconductor structure.
In order for moisture barrier layers to effectively seal the circuit against moisture, the layers should remain intact throughout the fabrication, assembly, and life of the product. Unfortunately, in many known packaged semiconductor structures, ambient temperature and humidity result in expansion of various layers beneath the moisture barrier layer creates stress on the moisture barrier layer, which can lead to cracking of the moisture barrier layer. Cracking of the moisture barrier layer can compromise its effectiveness and lead to the deleterious results noted above.
What is needed, therefore, is a semiconductor structure that overcomes the shortcomings of known structures, such as those described above.